Love and Lust ::Mitsuhide Akechi::
by Fangie
Summary: Damn you Quizilla. Well, this is a Mitsuhide Akechi/OC oneshot.  M for sex scene.


I was curled up in a ball outside in an alleyway. It was raining...no one was around. I could hear marching coming toward my village but no one was panicking. They already left, leaving me behind. I was utterly alone. I sobbed quietly to myself and hugged myself tighter. I crawled deeper into the alleyway to get away from the marching noises but stopped when the wall bumped into my back. I looked up through my tears and saw men marching, not even looking at me.  
I didnt care. No one wanted me. I lowered my head back down to my knees and let out another quiet sob, having the noise being drowned out in the rain. What I didnt notice was that a man spotted me. He quietly walked toward me and kneeled down. I looked up, startled.  
"Are you alright, miss?" His long black hair hid his eyes but his face structure looked perfect. I whimpered and tried to scoot back.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He cooed while offering me a hand. I looked at it for a while before taking it. I didnt know why, his voice was trusting. It was warm. It made me feel special.  
"There we go. C'mon, i'll tell my Lord that I will bring a friend along the way. You can ride in the carriage." I silently nodded and wiped my eyes. I felt a hand caress my cheek and pull my face up. His thumb wiped away the rest of the tears on my face.  
"What's your name, miss?" He asked as we stood in the rain.  
"E-Etsu Minami. W-whats yours?" I replied quietly, shivering from the cold.  
"Mitsuhide Akechi." He led me out of the alleyway and into a carriage. He kissed my hand while stepping back out. My cheeks grew warm as he smiled.  
"Do not worry, Lady Minami. If you feel scared or lonely you can open this little window and see me infront of you, for I will be pulling your carriage. I won't leave you, I promise." I nodded silently once more before asking a question.  
"Why...why are you helping me?"  
"I protect the innocent."

I never left my carriage unless I was accompanied by Mitsuhide. He was the only one I could trust now. I dont know if it was his swagger, his smile or his touch that made me trust him but I did.  
Mitsuhide never left me, like he promised. He ate with me next to the carriage and brought me clothes. Sadly, I couldnt bathe until we got back to the castle of Honnouji. During the few days we were traveling, Mitsuhide introduced me to his Lord, Nobunaga Oda, the strongest man in the country. I was very intimidated but Nobunaga wasn't a 'demon' like everyone claimed. He was a kind man, a bit harsh with his words but fair. He felt like a father to me. His wife, Nouhime, said that she adored me when she first set eyes on me. Mitsuhide then introduced me to his pupil, Ranmaru Mori. Ranmaru was younger than me but certainly stronger.  
They were my new friends. Friends...I liked that word.  
A few days has passed before we got to the castle.  
Nouhime got maids and rushed me to the bath. I looked back and saw Mitsuhide shaking his head at his Empress' actions.  
The maids quickly stripped me out of my clothes and put me in the bath. Nouhime sat next to me as the maids started to clean my body.  
"Lord Mitsuhide resuested to have dinner with you tonight. Someone is a lucky lady." Nouhime said with a smirk. The maids giggled as my face went red. Why would he want to have dinner with me?  
The maids got me out of the bath and let me put my on undergarments. Nouhime ordered all of the maids to leave for their job was finished. I walked in an elegant chamber and saw Nouhime look through a closet.  
"Ahh...perfect." She cooed and took out a dress. I blushed as she showed it to me. It was blue and purple that had fishnet on the shoulder parts. The front was cut low and the sides were slit up to the thigh.  
"Well dear, slip it on." I didnt want to question her so I slipped it on and smoothed down the sides. The front wasnt as low as I thought it would be but the slits on the sides went up all the way to my mid thigh. And what made it worse was that Nouhime gave me a pair of fishnet stockings to slip on as well. She applied light makeup to my face to bring out my cheekbones and glisten my lips.  
"My my, look at my creation. So very pretty." Nouhime mumbled to herself, inspecting me. I slipped on a pair of straw sandals as she called for maids to lead me to where Mitsuhide was.  
The maids knocked on the door and led me in. They left immediatly so that Mitsuhide and I were alone. I blushed from the slight tension in the air. He stood up and bowed to me. I bowed back and walked toward the table that was set up with food. I sat on my shins.  
"Thank you for having me for dinner, my lord." I said quietly, not looking at Mitsuhide. I felt a hand cup my chin and lift up my face. I blushed as I saw Mitsuhide resting his chin on his other palm with a slight smirk.  
"Don't be so embarrassed, my lady. I must say, you look astonishing in your new attire." I blushed even harder and bit my lip.  
"Thank you, my lord."  
"Please call me Mitsuhide." He let go of your chin and picked up a bowl of rice.  
"Eat, the chefs here are wonderful." He plucked some pickled radish off of a serving plate and popped it in his mouth. I smiled to myself and started to eat. The night went by quickly and Mitsuhide escorted me to my new room. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thank you for the wonderful night, Mitsuhide." He smiled back.  
"You're certainly welcome, my lady." I boldly reached up and cupped his cheek.  
"Call me, Etsu."  
I don't know what happened, but his soft lips were on mine. We pulled away with our faces still close.  
"Well...goodnight, Etsu." Mitsuhide pulled away and bowed. He swiftly turned around and briskly walked away. I touched my lips and smiled. He...kissed me.  
I've never felt so happy in my life.

A year has passed and Mitsuhide has always been at the castle with me. He and Ranmaru helped me to wield a dagger and a katana whenever they had free time. Mostly Ranmaru helped me. Nouhime helped me be more ladylike and taught me how to dance.  
I wasnt thinking of my skills, though.  
I was thinking of my feelings toward Mitsuhide. I've told Houhime about them but it only made things more complicated for me.  
"You're in love, girl. I think you should embrace it while you're young."  
Now I couldn't even look at Mitsuhide without my heart beating like crazy. I unintentionally avoid him whenever our eyes lock in corridors our during meals. I dont know, I like being around him but my insides turn into mush whenever I see him. I was pondering my thoughts in the garden outside of my room and sighed.  
The garden was secluded from any other room and it was sort of like a backyard for me. I planted flowers around a koi pond and under the sakura tree. There was a little stone bench next to the pond and that is where I always sat whenever I had to think things over.  
The sounds of crickets filled the area and was echoed by the drunken laughter of the soldiers. Yes, there was a banquet for the birthday of Nobunaga. Everyone was partying, dancing, and giving gifts to Nobunaga. He was probably drunk but covered it with stoicism. Thankfully, I was far away from the party.  
I got off of the bench and laid on a cool patch of grass. Closing my eyes, I let the cool wind caress my face. As I thought about Mitsuhide again, I felt my face get red and an ache in my panties. I slowly reached inside my silk trousers and rubbed against my hard mound. I let out a loud moan. I didnt notice someone coming into my room and stopping at my porch.

Mitsuhide's P.O.V.  
I wanted to know why Etsu was avoiding me for the past few weeks. It was breaking my heart and there was simply no reason why she would. I told no one of my feelings toward Etsu.  
Ever since I found her in the little village, I could not stop thinking of her. I didnt know why I picked her up and brought her to the castle, but I never regretted it. Etsu was beautiful, charming, polite, and everything I wanted in a woman.  
Etsu left me awake so many nights, hot and bothered. I was ashamed of what I did to myself while thinking of her but it felt oh so good. I think of her screaming my name, sweaty and flushed under me with her soft brown eyes staring lustfully into my own.  
'I have to stop thinking of her like that.' I broke my train of thought with a shake of my head.  
I got to Etsu's room away from my lord's banquet and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I took a deep breath and let myself inside. There was no one in the room but the porch door was open. I walked my way inside and out to the porch, letting the cool breeze calm flow through my hair. I heard a loud moan and looked out near the pond. There, I saw Etsu on the ground. Her hand in her pants and her voice letting off moans.  
'O-oh m-my.' My eyes widened and I felt the blood rush to my member. I heard her moan my name, which made me grip the wooden railing of her porch. I couldnt bear it any longer and made my way toward Etsu. I saw her back arch and she screamed my name.  
"Mitsuhide!"

Etsu's P.O.V.  
I panted and tried to catch my breath. This orgasm was biger than the others that i've had.  
"Enjoyed yourself?" I gasped and looked up, seeing a pleased Mitsuhide. I blushed red and sat up.  
"Mitsuhide! I didnt notice that you were there." He ignored my comment and hugged me.  
"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" I gulped and looked anywhere but toward him. I felt him lift my chin up like he has done on many occasions when I have been shy.  
"Well?" My blush ceased to recline and I sighed.  
"Mitsuhide...The reason I have been avoiding you is that...My heart beats out of my chest everytime I see you. I believe that I have...well...fallen for you..." I averted my eyes but then I heard a chuckle.  
"How long I have waited for you to say that." My eyes widened as I felt his soft, luscious lips against mine. I felt his moist tougne lick my bottom lip. Opening my lips a bit, he darted into my mouth and explored all around. I grew bold and licked my tougne with his. As his tougne massaged mine, I let off a moan, vibrating my mouth to Mitsuhide's. After what seemed like an eternity, we parted but was still joined by a thin line of saliva. I licked up it into mouth.  
"You really are a great kisser, Etsu." Mitsuhide said in a husky voice, staring into my eyes with love and lust. I smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. He tried to prolong the kiss but I backed my head away wth a giggle. He raised an eyebrow seductively and smirked. I felt myself being pushed down on the cool grass.  
"Oops, my fault." Mitsuhide whispered in my ear, licking the lobe slightly. I bit my lip and arched my chest into his. I shifted my legs a bit to be more comfortable and gasped.  
"Seems like someone's excited." I mumbled, reaching down to the hem of his purple pants and rubbing the large member. I heard Mitsuhide gasp and smirked to myself. I rubbed harder but found my hand being pinned down to my side.  
"I believe we should do this inside." Mitsuhide picked me up bridal and carried me inside my room. He threw me on the bed and quickly crawled over me. In a flash, my shirt and his were off and he was working on my pants. He got them off and looked directly at my bra. I blushed and fumbled with the clasp.  
I unclipped it but held the bra there as Mitsuhide watched intently. I giggled and slowly pushed my bra up, letting my breasts out in a slow fashion. When it was entirely off and on the floor, Mitsuhide latched his mouth on my left nipple while massaging the other. I moaned as he left little love bites around my nipple. He switched and did the same to my other breast. I panted and ran my fingers through his soft, silky hair.  
Mitsuhide went back up to my face and kissed me. His hands crept down into my panties and rubbed my clit with two fingers. I gasped and arched my back, my breasts rubbing against his pecs. I almost lost it when he pushed the fingers inside of me.  
"Feels good, love?" I couldnt reply, as he quicked his pace.  
"I-im going to c-come if you keep d-doing that." I managed to get out. Mitsuhide leaned down to my ear and whispered,  
"Go ahead." I screamed his name as I felt my orgasm rock my body. Mitsuhide took his fingers out of my and licked them clean.  
"My my, you taste delicious."  
After catching my breath, I rolled both of us over, me being on top. I smirked and leaned down to kiss his neck. I licked his adams apple, down his neck and down to the lining of his pants. I pulled off his pants and grabbed his large, thick member. I gave it a little kiss before taking the tip into my mouth. I heard a loud groan from Mitsuhide and took it deeper into my mouth. I couldnt take it all so I let my hand massage the rest. I started to bob my head up and down, making sure to run my tougne over his tip whenever I got to it.  
"E-etsu!" I heard Mitsuhide moan. I smirked to myself and sucked harden and faster than before. Mitsuhide bucked his hips a few times and I felt him pulse in my mouth. With a loud moan, he released in my mouth. I swallowed it all up and smiled up at him. His body glistened with a thin layer of sweat and his chest was going up and down from his quick breathing. "I believe that it is time for the best part." Mitsuhide said between breaths. I smiled while he rolled me over and got into position. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly lowered his member into me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight. I was still a virgin.  
"Etsu...You're still a virgin?" Mitsuhide asked, gripping the bed sheets so he wouldnt lose all control that he had left. I nodded and took a deep breath. A tear rolled out of my eye and I felt Mitsuhide kiss it away.  
"Im sorry, love. Im sure that the pain it will go away soon." Mitsuhide took me in his arms and waited for me to adjust. After a moment or two, I managed to move my hips a bit to loosen up my lower regions. I heard Mitsuhide gasp and he had to grip me harder.  
"I-i think im going to be okay now." I whispered into his ear, feeling him start to slowly move in and out of me. Twangs of pain rocked the lower part of my body but was soon replaced with waves of pure pleasure. I closed my eyes in bliss and move my body in unison with Mitsuhide's.  
"M-Mitsuhide...go faster -ahh!" I moaned in his ear. I could feel him kiss my neck as he quickened his pace. I met his pace with my own which made us both groan. He stopped abruptly to adjust my legs over his shoulders and started to hump my brains out again. This time, he hit my sweet spot over and over.  
"Mitsuhide! Im going to-" I screamed his name as my body orgasmed. My walls tightened against Mitsuhide's hard cock, making him come as well. We stayed in our position for a few seconds, feeling the effects of our orgasms, before falling onto the bed. Mitsuhide pulled out of me and wrapped the sheets around both of us. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest, placing a kiss on my forehead.  
"I love you, Etsu Minami." I looked at him with a tired smile plastered on my face and leaned up to kiss him.  
"And I love you, Mitsuhide Akechi." 


End file.
